General Lore
Barovian Lore Typical Barovians know certain facts, or have certain beliefs, about their existence and their surroundings. This common lore is summarized here. The Devil Strahd * Strahd von Zarovich is a vampire, and he dwells in Castle Ravenloft. No one is welcome at the castle. * The devil Strahd is a curse placed on the land because of a forgotten sin of the Barovians’ ancestors. * A vampire must rest in its coffin during the day. At night, it can summon wolves and vermin to do its bidding. A vampire can transform into a bat, a wolf, or a cloud of mist. In its humanoid form, it can dominate you with its powerful gaze. * A vampire can’t enter a residence without an invitation from one of the occupants. * Running water burns a vampire like acid, and sunlight causes a vampire to burst into flame. (But Barovia gets no direct sunlight.) The Land of Barovia * Anyone who attempts to leave the land of Barovia begins to choke on the fog. Those who don’t turn back perish. * Many strangers have been drawn to Barovia over the years, but they all die or disappear before long. * Wolves, dire wolves, and werewolves prowl the Svalich Woods, and hungry bats fill the skies at night. * The village of Barovia sits at the east end of the valley. Its burgomaster was named Kolyan Indirovich. * The town of Vallaki lies in the heart of the valley. Its burgomaster is named Baron Vargas Vallakovich. * The fortified village of Krezk lies at the west end of the valley and is built around an old abbey. The village burgomaster is named Dmitri Krezkov. * Wine is the lifeblood of Barovia—for some, it is the only reason to keep living. Barovian taverns get their wine from the Wizard of Wines winery near Krezk. * A wizard of great power roused the masses a year ago and led them to their deaths at Castle Ravenloft. He was an outsider and no friend of the vampire’s. Beliefs and Superstitions * Two divine forces watch over the Barovian people: the Morninglord and Mother Night. * Before the curse of Strahd befell the land, the Morninglord watched over the Barovian people from sunrise until sundown. Now, the sun has not shone unobscured for centuries, and the Morninglord no longer answers their prayers. * The presence of Mother Night is felt most strongly between dusk and dawn, although nighttime prayers to her also go unanswered. It is widely believed that she has forsaken the Barovian people and sent the devil Strahd to punish them for their ancestors’ offenses. It is also known that she is worshiped by the shapechangers like Lycans. * Spirits drift along the Old Svalich Road toward Castle Ravenloft in the dead of night. These phantoms are all that remain of Strahd’s enemies, and this damnable fate awaits anyone who opposes him. * The Vistani serve the devil Strahd. They alone are allowed to leave Barovia. * Never harm a raven, lest ill fortune befall you! Category:Lore